3454
by KHwhitelion
Summary: The Picards and Kirks shared an astounding, and rather frightful, history, dating back from the year 3454"....and only now are their descendants assigned to command a starship together....ONE-SHOT


**Okay….this is also quite old: a spin-off of a Star Trek fanfic I started writing back when I was in middle school. I eventually scrapped it, but I always liked this piece for some reason. So here it is. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_3454, he remembered, 3454 .... He was haunted again and again by the shadowy silhouette of the cloaked figure which he watched head towards the horizon. the one who had robbed him of everything valuable he had ever possessed until finally, it had all come down to this. Now, his body twisted with agony, he could do nothing more as he helplessly witnessed the enemy making his escape with ease, as if to mock his failure. 3454 .... 3454 .... His eyes began to close and his strength began to give out. Hitting the cold, solid surface floor, he cursed with rage that someday, somehow, he would have his revenge._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe it. Not even when her glassy leather boot made contact with the carpet lined floors of the bustling corridors. She took in a slow breath, trying to suppress the knot of excitement in the pit of her throat. Her dark, rich brown eyes darted back and forth, trying to absorb the new environment in which she had just set foot. There were many here, most of which were human, but scattered here and there were those of different origin, some of which she did not recognize. However, they all bore one fascinating resemblance: each crew member wore a uniform similar to her own blue-black garb, with the planetary symbol of Station Five embroidered carefully on each one.

Running her slender fingers through her short tatted, caramel streaked hair, Jamie Kirk realized that there was a sense of welcome aboard this vessel, something she hadn't felt back on earth, she half- grinned, chuckling to herself if ever so slightly, at the irony. People around her must have noticed it too, for every so often a by passer would stop and whisper to his neighbor "that's her". Of course at these words, Jamie more than once caught herself flashing them a look, letting on that she had overheard their undertone conversation. She didn't much care at all if the whole galaxy knew her life long dream. Nor did she care if it knew that her great-great -great grandfather was '. Captain James T. Kirk.  
As she grew nearer to her destination, Jamie became aware of her pace beginning to pick up. She shook her head, smiling to herself as she passed others effortlessly; more anxious then ever to become acquainted with the one the admirals called 'captain'. As the doors to the Bridge loomed closer and closer, Jamie took one last deep breath, and stepped through the sliding door.

By the reaction she received from the man standing in the room, her guess was that she caught him off guard.

"Captain?" She questioned, straightening her position slightly.

"That would be me" The stranger replied, swiveling around to face Jamie.

He was a good deal older than her, in his early thirties, Jamie concluded, as she held out her hand eagerly. The captain returned the favor with equal gratitude. "Ah, yes," he said after a moment, "you are to be my first officer. Well, Number One, my name is Jonathan Picard. And you are .... ?"

Jamie nearly jerked her hand back with such force she had to grasp tightly with her other hand to keep it in place. "Picard?" She repeated, "As in Jean- Luc?"

"Well, more or less," he answered jauntily, "Jean-Luc is my ancestor."

Jamie gritted her teeth somewhat, raised one arm and planted it firmly on her hip.

The Picards and Kirks shared an astounding, and rather frightful, history, dating back from the year 3454. Jamie especially held a grudge, considering she had wanted to command her own starship since she could remember. And she was not about to let 'by gones be by gones.' But first impressions were of the utmost importance, so, after a long, hard silence Jamie finally stated, "Pleased to meet you captain .... I have a feeling this will be a most ....interesting.... experience."

Picard grinned at her. "I have no doubt at all that what you say is true, Number One. Trust me."

Then, turning towards the door, Jamie prepared to leave. But before she did, she looked back with a smile and alleged "Oh yes, and captain? One more thing. My name is Jamie Kirk." The door closed behind her. Maybe revenge would be taken after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it. It's a one-shot so PLEASE don't put this under 'story alerts.'**

**That aside, hard to believe I actually wrote this for an English assignment—I think it was for description or something, can't remember. **

**Oh yes—about Station Five: in the future where both characters are from, Starfleet was destroyed, and Station Five was rebuilt to take its place many years after. **

**I know no one really cares, but I always liked Jonathan and Jamie, though I think that's cuz I worked a little more on their characters back in my old fic. A fic that didn't really have anything to do with revenge….but hey, it's a one-shot, so I can be creative like that!**


End file.
